this_war_of_minefandomcom-20200213-history
Iskra
__TOC__ Overview Selecting Iskra automatically pairs her with her father Christo. As a child she is somewhat of a liability but can be taught to do various crafts. For example, cooking, cigarettes, filters, toys, growing herbs and vegetables and so on. It takes longer time for children to complete everything than adults. As a child she requires less food than an adult and can go from 'Hungry' to 'Well Fed' status by eating a single cooked meal. Also, She cannot converse with visitors, including the trader Franko. Visitors will always ask if there is an adult they can talk to instead. Recruitment Speech Rejection Speech Role Like other children, she can't scavenge outdoors (scavenging in the shelter is doable), fight or guard. If she is asked to open a barred door, she will say something like magic door or magic key or treasure behind the door or a Viking warrior can break the door. If she is asked to clear rubble, she will say "Let's embark on a journey to the other side of this pile of rubble!" What she can do is limited and mostly needed to be taught first. What does not need to be taught to craft are certain toys, such as jump rope and ball. The same goes for meat, vegetable and herb collection from the Garden and the Trap. If adults have not conversed with her for a few days, she probably will complain why no one talks to her. She will become happier or content by playing with toys alone or interaction with adults. Cveta is better than others at consoling Child survivors. What is mentioned in the paragraph also apply to other children. Personality Iskra gets sad often and gets depressed if not adequately protected during raids. She often asks her father questions about the war and if he wants to play games or answer riddles. She engages in child play, sometimes with toys or by engaging in activities such as drawing on the wall. Playing can improve her mood, especially when she is sad. She will refuse to play if she is depressed or has used a particular toy previously during the day. Her father, Christo, can reliably talk her out of depression after which she can alleviate her sadness by playing. Her mood can also improve simply by getting a good night's rest. Character Story #''"I don't really like this place, but it's better than our basement. It was dark and damp in there. And there were rats living there. I hope there are no rats here. I'm afraid of rats. They are icky, they climb over you when you are asleep, and they can bite you!"'' #''"In our basement, there lived this one large rat, the biggest rat ever. Every night he would come out of a hole in the wall, try to snatch some of our food, and scuttle back in. I knew I had to try to stop him."'' #''"The soldiers stopped everyone from coming into the city, so I asked my friend, who had some toy soldiers to help me stop the rat from coming into our basement. He agreed and we put them on guard in front of the rat-hole. But when night came, the rat just trampled on them. So next time, we placed the soldiers behind a barricade made of bricks and rubble."'' #''"Our anti-rat barricade worked! That night the rat retreated! We were victorious! I was so happy about it that I decided to share my last bit of chocolate that I had been saving for my birthday. The next day the soldiers came and we had to leave our basement and look for another place to live. I don't know what happened to that rat."'' Variants # "I hate this place! It has a basement and rats live in basements! I hate rats! They are icky, they climb over you when you are asleep, and they can bite you! I don't want to stay here, I want to go home." # "In our basement there lived a horrible, ugly rat. It was really scary, and every night it would crawl out of its hole and steal some of our food. I would freeze every time I saw it. I knew I had to do something, but I was so scared." # "Dad was always busy, he said we had more serious problems than rats, he did nothing to help. My friend said that the soldiers stopped everyone from coming into the city, so maybe toy soldiers would stop a rat? We tried putting them in front of the rat-hole, but the rat just trampled on them. We had to do something bigger, so we blocked the hole with bricks and rubble." # "Our anti-rat barricade worked at first, but the following night the rat broke through it.Rats are unstoppable. What was worse was that it stole the last bit of chocolate that I was saving for my birthday. I felt so miserable. The next day the soldiers came and told us to get out. They didn't even give us time to take our things. I hope that rat eats them!" Endings }} Trivia In Slavic languages, the word Iskra means "sparkle". Category:Playable Characters Category:Children Category:The Little Ones: PCs